


Hot as Hell

by darkjewelledassassin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hacking, Max and his God complex, danvers sisters save the world again, sisterly good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjewelledassassin/pseuds/darkjewelledassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max hacks Alex's phone and renames himself to 'God'. (Don't tell me you can't see that happening!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Hell

**Author's Note: (Ugh, that title is horrible!) So this is a prompt that came after some awesome conversations with AWolfAmongStars!**

**Prompt: Max hacks into Alex's phone and renames himself to 'God'. (Come on, you can see it happening hah)**

* * *

 

"Another day, another catastrophe averted." Kara was chipper as she landed on the couch next to Alex and grabbed the box of pizza.

"I just want to sleep for a week straight," Alex groaned, stretching her legs out. Kara just hummed, her mouth full as she grabbed a second slice.

"Hey, leave some for the human!" Alex protested as she made a move for the box. Kara shoved a slice in her mouth, held the box away with one hand and placed her hand on Alex's head to keep her from getting any closer. Alex struggled for a moment before emitting a low growl.

"I could do thith aaalllll daayth," Kara sang around the pizza.

"Ugh, I hate you." Alex gave up and retreated.

"No, you don't," Kara grinned. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled in return.

"Fine, I love you, but if you don't hand over that pizza, I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures," Alex threatened, grabbing one of the cushions and holding it poised ready to whack her sister.

"Okay, okay. Here. Two slices."

"Your generosity is astounding."

"I know."

The sisters enjoyed a moment of silence before the blaring of Alex's cell interrupted. With a loud sigh, Alex heaved herself up and moved over to her handbag. Kara trailed after her, as curious as a puppy.

Searching around her bag, Alex finally pulled it out and scowled at the phone in disbelief. Kara peeked over her shoulder.

"Since when do you have a photo of Maxwell Lord saved on your cell? And labelled as 'God'?" Kara asked in a tone that was almost accusatory.

"I don't! I didn't! I have no idea how -" Alex abruptly stopped and looked at the innocuous piece of technology in her hand with narrowed eyes. She tried to change the name and delete the phot but nothing happened.

"I'll deal with this later," Alex said, turning the cell to silent and placing it back in her handbag. "He's not ruining pizza and movie night."

Kara held up her beer and yet another slice of pizza in a cheerful salute.

* * *

 Two hours later, Alex let herself into her own apartment and kicked off her shoes with a sigh. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge she also swiped her phone out of her handbag and dialled a by now familiar number.

"You hacked my phone!" she accused in outrage as soon as Max picked up.

" _And a good evening to you as well, Agent Danvers,"_ came the smooth reply.

"Change it back, right now," she demanded. Max chuckled.

" _Why would I do that? Did I not single-handedly save the world not a few hours past? I think that would be cause for some sort of title."_

"Single-handedly?" Alex spluttered, unable to find the words to express her disbelief.

" _Well, you and your pet alien did put in some time. I suppose I can extend some sort of gratitude for supporting my plan."_

Alex's mouth opened, closed, then opened again.

" _Agent Danvers, rendered speechless. I do believe I'll celebrate that milestone in our relationship with more champagne."_

"Can you not, for once, just be like a regular, normal person? Be humble. Be grateful. Change your name in my phone!"

A sigh was heard. "Very well, Agent Danvers."

"And don't hack it again!"

"No promises."

He hung up and Alex resisted the urge to throw it across the room. A few minutes later and a beep indicated a text message coming through. She couldn't stop the laugh that huffed out at the name he had changed 'God' to.

' _Lucifer?'_ she replied. ' _I agree that's appropriate.'_

' _It's because I'm hot as Hell,'_ came the quick reply.

Alex looked back at the name Lucifer with a little fire emoticon next to it. She couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face at his complete and utter arrogance.

"You've forgotten that fire also burns, Max," Alex muttered. She finished her beer before changing into well-worn pyjamas and sinking into the welcoming embrace of her bed.

Lucifer, she thought as she hung on the edge of unconsciousness, could stay.

* * *

 

**Hope you liked! Always happy to take prompts as well!**


End file.
